Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- The Dark Knight Rises
by Jose1400
Summary: Sequel to PJO Version- The Dark Knight. The third and final chapter of the Percy Jackson Dark Knight Legend. Five years after the fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham has experience a time of peace, but when Luke and Annabeth, with a powerful demigod called Bane arrives at Gotham, John Jackson must come back as Batman not only to save Gotham and Olympus . . . but the world. A FIRE WILL RISE
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight Rises**

**Ch. 1**

_"I knew Harvey Dent . . . I was his friend," said Gordon in Harvey's funeral, and he continued, "And it will be a while until someone inspire us like the way he did . . . I believed in Harvey Dent."_

A car was driving through the long field until it reached a plane. A man with two army soldiers behind him.

"Dr. Pavel, I'm CIA," said the man to Paval, the man who escorted Pavel said to the CIA agent

"He wasn't alone,"

"Well, you don't get to bring friends," said the agent.

Pavel said, "They are not my friends," then two army men came and took Pavel aboard the plane.

Pavel's escorter said to the agent, "Don't worry, no charge for them,"

"And why would I want them?" asked the agent, then three men with bags over their heads were brought out of the car, and the escorter answered his question.

"They were trying to grab your prize. They work for the mercenary, the masked man,"

"Bane," said the agent and the escorter nodded. The agent realized his opportunity to know more information about Bane.

"GET THEM ON BOARD, I'LL CALL IT IN," said the agent to his men.

Already the plane on the sky the agent was about to interrogate them, "The flight plan I just filed with the agency list: me, my men, Dr. Pavel here, and only one of you," said the agent and he took his pistol out, he ordered his men to open the plane's door.

"First one to talk gets to stay in my aircraft," the agent said.

His men grabbed one men and put him where his head his out of the plane, the agent went to him.

He put his gun on his face and said, "WHO PAYED YOU TO GRAB DR. PAVEL," and the mercenary didn't answered, the agent fired his gun to make him talk, but that didn't work.

"He didn't fly so good. Who wants to try next," said the agent. His men grabbed another mercenary and put him in the same position, and the agent went to him and asked, "TELL ME ABOUT BANE, WHY DOES HE WERE THE MASK? A LOT OF LOYALTY FOR A HIRED GUN," said the agent.

"Well, perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane," said the last mercenary in a strange voice. They closed the door, and the agent went in front of him and asked, "Well, at least you could talk, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are . . . what matters is our plan" said the mercenary," the agent kneeled down and removed his bag.

"No cared who I was until I put on the mask," said the mercenary who was Bane.

"If I pulled that thing off will you die?" asked the agent and Bane answered, "It will be extremely painful"

The agent said, "You're a big guy,"

"For you," said Bane to him.

"Was getting caught part of your plan?" asked the agent, and Bane answered, "Of course,"

Above the CIA's plane was a big white military transport plane. Bane continued by saying, "Dr. Pavel refused our offer, in favor of yours . . . I'm just here to find out what he told you,"

"Nothing, I said nothing," said Pavel quickly. Then the plane started to shake.

The military plane was directly above the other plane, the door on the back started to open, "Ok everybody hurry up and check your ammo and rope lines," said a female voice, another female voice said, "Be careful Crystal."

Back at the CIA plane, the agent said, "Well congratulations, you got yourself caught. So what's the next step of your master plan,"

"Crashing this plane," said Bane.

"NOW," said Crystal, she and four other drop from the plane and started to glide to the other.

"With no survivors," said Bane standing up and breaking the string on his arm. On that que, the four men started to fire at the CIA from the window, and Bane knocked out the agent.

"OK EVERYBODY NEXT STEP," yelled Crystal, all of the men went to the back of the plane. Two planted charges on both sides, and two started to but cables on the plane. After that the cables made the CIA plane turned so the front will be facing down, and all four wings were destroyed. They detonated the charges and went inside of the back of the plane. They fired at the bodies of the soldiers to make sure there dead. A soldier came out from his hiding space and was about to fire on them. Crystal drop on him and stabbed him, she kissed him. When she pull away she whisper in a dark seductive tone.

"Goodnight handsome," and the soldier died. Bane's and Crystal's men drop a bag and open it up to revel a man's body. Bane grabbed Dr. Pavel's arm and Bane started to inject a needle to Pavel's vain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP," said Pavel. Then blood stared to go from Pavel to the dead man in the bag. Then they wrapped a safety rope around Pavel, one of the mercenary was doing the same thing.

"No, they expected one of us to be in the wreckage brother," said Bane and stopped him. The mercenary unwrapped himself and asked Bane.

"Have we started the fire?"

"Yes . . . the fire rises," said Bane.

Crystal and the other men were already on the plane, "Calmed down doctor, today is not the time for fear . . . that comes later," said Bane, he pressed a button and the cables dethatched itself from the plane and Bane and Pavel were on board the military plane.

…..

Gotham City. The worst place to be at, now at peace and the Grace mansion is alive with a party. Not a crazy party, but a normal formal party.

"Harvey Dent Day may not be our oldest public holiday, but we're here tonight because it's one of the most important. Harvey's Dent uncompromising stand against organized crime had made Gotham a safer place than it was at the time of his death, five years ago. This city has seen an historic turned around, but no city is without crime, but this city is without organized crime . . . because the Dent act have gave law enforcement teeth with its fight against the mob. Now people are talking of repealing the Dent act, and to that I say: 'not on my watch,'" finished Major Garcia in the Party outside in the courtyard of Grace Mansion.

"I want to thank the Jackson-Grace Foundation for hosting this event, and to Mr. Jason Grace, and Mrs. Piper Grace over there" said the Major to Jason and Piper, and everybody clapped at them they said their thank you.

"I'm told that Miss Lily Grace is away, and their step-son John Jackson, the son of Percy Jackson, wasn't able to come. I'm sure they're with us in spirit, and now I'm gonna give way to an important voice,"

Commissioner James Gordon was reviewing his speech, until Gotham's congressman asked Gordon, "You ever lay eyes on Jackson at one of these things?"

"No one has, not in two years," said a police captain.

Back to the Major's speech, "-people put their faith in a murderous thug in a mask and a cape, a thug who showed his true nature when he betrayed the trust of this great man. . ." the major pointed at a picture of Harvey behind him and continued, ". . .and murdered him in cold blood,"

Both Piper and Jason looked down with sadness, because they knew the truth. Jason saw a shadowy figure on top of one of the manor's tower, and he realizes it was John.

"Sweetheart, not so fast with the chow," said the congressman to one of the maid, the maid brought the plate up to him and said, "Shrimp balls"

"Thank you," said the congressman, and he kept looking at her with hunger after she left.

"Jim Gordon can tell you the truth about Harvey Dent, but I'll let him tell you himself, Commissioner Gordon," finished the Major everybody was clapping until Gordon was on the podium, he looked at the speech.

"The truth?" said Gordon, and then he remembers that day. When Harvey was Two-Face and had his family hostage and almost killed his son.

"I have written a speech . . . telling the truth about Harvey Dent," said Gordon when he stopped when he remembers another image from that day.

"Maybe the time isn't right," said Gordon, then he puts his speech away in his coat pocket, "Maybe right now all you need to know that . . . that there's 1000 inmates in Blackgate prison as a direct result of the Dent act. These are violent criminal, essential cogs to the organize-crime machine. Maybe right now the truth of Harvey Dent is this . . ." Gordon pauses, he looks at Harvey's picture behind him and continues, ". . .It has not been for nothing," and John's shadowy figure leaves.

The maid who served the Congressman was in Grace Manor's kitchen, she went to two other maids talking.

"You see the Grace's step-son?" said one maid.

"No, I heard he never leaves the east wing," said the other maid.

The maid who started the conversation said, "I heard he had an accident," both maids looked at her, and she continued, "Yeah, that he's disfigured and that he has to . . ." but she was interrupted by a waiter to get her to pay attention.

Piper came in, "Mr. Till, why are your people using the main staircase . . . and where is Mrs. Bolton?"

"Uh, she's at the bar, ma'am, but can I help?" said the maid who serve the congressman.

Piper looked at her and said, "The east drawing room, unlock the door, put the tray on the table, lock the door again, nothing more." After that the maid left to go to do her assignment.

"I'm sorry, Miss Forte, I tried but he won't see you," said Jason, to one of Grace Enterprises' partners, Noel Forte.

"Can't you do anything about the problem, you used to run Grace Enterprises, Mr. Grace?" asked Noel, but Jason just shook his head, "I'm still part of the board, but the power resides with John now, the power you need to fix your problem," said Jason.

"You know, you mustn't take it personally. Everyone knows that Jackson's hold up in there with 8-inch nails peeing into Mason jars, by the way Grace thank you for to let me on the grounds," said John Daggett, John's rival at company rivalry. Jason just glared at him, and left him with Noel.

The maid arrived at the door, she unlocked it. She entered and did, what she was told, but she noticed a door open and she went in.

"Why are you wasting your time trying to talk to a man who threw away your investment on some save-the-world vanity project? He can't get your money back, but I can" said Daggett to Noel.

"I could try explaining that a save-the-world project, vain or not, is worth investing in Mr. Daggett, but you only understand money and the power you think it buys so why waste my time indeed," said Noel smiling at herself, for burning Daggett.

"Second shifts reports in?" asked Gordon at the captain.

"You should spend more time with the major," said the captain.

"Well, that's your department," said Gordon leaving.

The congressman went to the captain and asked, "Anyone shown him the crime stats?"

"He goes by his gut and it bothers him, no matter what the numbers say," said the captain to the congressman

"Must be popular with his wife," said the congressman; the captain shook his head.

"Not really, she took the kids and left to Cleveland," he said.

"He'll have plenty of time for visits then, the Major is gonna dump him in the spring," said the congressman.

The captain said, "Really," and the congressman just hummed in agreement. The captain said, "But he's a hero."

"A war hero, this peace time," said the congressman.

…..

The maid approached a table; she took a picture of Melissa, and found a picture of Percy and Rachel. The maid also looked at a picture of Percy when he was younger in Camp Half-Blood hugging a younger Annabeth from behind, and also a picture of Annabeth when she was 17 on the Argo, before she became evil. The maid went to the archery target and saw that most of the arrows were close to the middle. The maid squealed when an arrow almost hit her but the target.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry Mr. Jackson, I-I-I-I'm so so s-so terribly sorry . . . i-it is M-Mr. J-Jackson isn't?" asked the maid trying to control herself. John put his bow away and he grabbed his cane and started walking towards her. The 18 year old demigod had a beard with a goatee and looked terrible.

The maid said, "Although you don't have the facial scars, o-or the 8-in. nails," she said the last part quietly and she rolled her eyes at herself

"Is that what they say about me?" asked John

"W-Well i-i-is t-that n-no one ever sees you," she said.

John saw her necklace and said, "That's a beautiful necklace you have there, it reminds me that used to belong to my step-mother, not Piper, but Rachel. But it can't be the same ones, because her pearls are in this safe. . ." and John went to the table, and opens the cabinet door. It reveals a safe, and opens it. Only to find it empty, and John continues, ". . .the manufacturer clearly explained it's uncrackable," and he looks at her with a 'I caught you now' look.

The maid got rid of her innocent look and looked at John with a serious face and said, "Oops . . . nobody told me it was uncrackable,"

John then says, "I'm afraid I can't let you take those," The maid walked to John and said

"Look, you wouldn't beat up a women any more I would beat up a cripple," then she knocks John's crane off his hands and he falls.

"Of course exceptions have to be made," said the maid, she climbs to the window and opens it, she looks at John and said, "Goodnight Mr. Jackson," then she does a back jump.

While walking, she takes off any whites on her dress to make her look like a guest and not a maid.

She enters the congressman's car and she gives him a seductive look and said in a seductive tone, "Can I have a ride?"

"You've read my mind," said the congressman and the car left.

…..

A quick update, 5 years has passed since John took Harvey's fall. Since then life got worst. At first he felt relieved, a little sad that he won't be doing Batman business anymore, but he was happy. Artemis, the women he loves was been distancing herself away from John; ever since the kiss, and the bracelet. The last she visited John was 2 years ago. John's popularity decreased in Camp Half-Blood, and some of his friends don't hang out anymore with him. 14 year old Lily doesn't talk to John too much anymore, as well as 15 year old Catherine Evans, John's aunt. Poseidon and Athena are happily married and Athena is now the goddess of: wisdom, battle strategies, war, and sea, as well as Queen of the sea. She expecting hers and Poseidon's first child, but they mostly don't pay attention to John now, and they don't visit like they use to. They say their busy, or that Zeus doesn't allow them to visit him anymore, but John knows that all bunch of bullshit. Jason and Piper are the only person left that supports him now and that still cares. His leg problem was a problem when he fell with Harvey Dent, but it got worst. 1 year after defeating Dent, the gods gave John a quest. He went in his Batman armor; he went to the old Titan base in San Francisco. When he got there he defeated all of the monsters there who were planning a march on Olympus. So he was pushed off the cliff, but his cape glided him to safety until an arrow ruined his cape and made John fall badly. Also after the quest everything changed. John hasn't heard any news of Annabeth and Crystal since he heard of their escape, and how they murdered the two Stoll families, but because they haven't reared their ugly faces back he left them be. His love for Artemis is decreasing every passing day he doesn't see her. Well at least he still has Jason and Piper.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of the third and final chapter of the Percy Jackson Dark Knight legend**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight Rises**

**Ch. 2**

"Miss Forte was asking to see you again," said Jason. He saw John kneel down in front of the cabinet.

"She is very persisting" said John

"And quite lovely, in case you were wondering,"

"I wasn't," said John. Jason looked at what John was doing so he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Examining print dust, we've been robed," said John checking the small vault.

"And this your idea of sounding the alarm," said Jason. John ignored that statement and said, "She took the pearls, tracking device and all,"

"She?" asked Jason.

"One of the maids, Perhaps you should stop letting them in this side of the house," said John.

"Perhaps you should start learning to make your own bed," said Jason. John got up and starting to leave the room.

Jason asked, "Why were you dusting for prints?"

"I wasn't . . . she was,"

…..

A cop arrived to the top of the police building where the old Bat signal was, and saw Gordon there looking over some paperwork.

"Sir. Congressman Gilly's wife has been calling in, apparently the congressman never made it home after the Jackson-Grace Foundations event," said the cop.

Gordon chuckled and said, "That's a job for the police,"

"When you and Dent cleaned the streets you cleaned them good. Pretty soon we'll be chasing down, uh, overdue library books . . . and yet here you are, like we're still at war," said the cop.

Gordon went to him and asked, "What's your name son?"

"Rand, sir," said Rand.

"You have something you want to ask me officer Rand?" asked Gordon.

"It's about that night, this night eight years ago, the night Dent died . . . the last confirmed sighting of the Batman, he murders those people, takes down two SWAT teams, breaks Dent's neck, and just vanishes,"

"I'm not hearing the question?" asked Gordon.

Rand asked, "Don't you want to know who he was?"

"I know exactly who he was . . . he was the Batman," said Gordon. He looked at the bat signal then started walking, "Let's go see about the congressman's wife," said Gordon.

…..

Artemis was lying down at her bed in her tent looking at the bracelet that John gave her, when she saw the words inscribed on it, tears fell from her eyes. After 5 years, she still can't get that guilt feeling off her chest, she still loves John, but the last time she visited him, he looked broken even though he looked happy.

"Lady Artemis," said one of her huntress, Linda. Artemis wiped the tears off and let Linda in.

"What can I do for you?" asked Artemis, Linda said, "Milady, monsters have been forming up in San Francisco, New Orleans, Washington D.C., and Gotham City," Artemis eyes widened, she realized those where the secret entrance location of Olympus.

"Well get the hunters formed up," said Artemis. Linda nodded, but didn't leave.

"Milady?" asked Linda, Artemis looked up and Linda continued.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Artemis.

Linda shook her head, "Milady, were you thinking of John?" she asked.

"I-I I wasn't," said Artemis.

"Do you love John?," asked Linda. Artemis was at lost for words, and then she gave up and nodded.

Linda sigh and said, "Milady, why did you said no, Lord Zeus gave you permission for you to date him, so why. He loved you and you love him, so why?" Linda was the only one who gave John respect beside the fact that he's a male.

"I don't know, I still don't know, I-I wanted to though, but I said no. I regretted ever since," said Artemis sitting down and started to cry. Linda sat next to her and confronted her, "W-W-What if I'm ready and he doesn't love me anymore," said Artemis.

"He won't he still loves you," said Linda, but in the back of her mind she knows that is not true.

…..

"JOHN," shouted Jason trying to find him. "JOHN," shouted Jason again. After looking all over the mansion, he went to the last place John would be. He went to a piano set; he played the keys and the door open for him to enter. When the elevator reached to the bottom he entered the newly rebuilt bat cave, courtesy of Hephaestus. He went to a panel to raise the bridge to a platform where John was in the computer.

"You haven't been down here in a long time," said Jason; John looked at him and said, "Trying to find out more about our jewel thief. I ran her prints, unless if she has lost a lot of weigh," and a picture of a fat criminal came to the computer screen.

"she was wearing someone else finger prints, she's good," said John.

Jason said, "She may be, but we have a trace on the necklace,"

"We do, so I cross-referenced the address she went back to with police data on high-end B-and-E's, and, um, Selina Soares," Then the computer pull out a picture of the same women that John saw in the police records, and John continued, "The database are full of close-calls, tips from fences, she's good, but the ground is shrinking beneath her feet. The database from Camp Half-Blood lists her as the granddaughter of Hermes and Aphrodite . . . makes sense," then some newspaper articles came to the computer screen about the things she has stolen.

"We should send the police before she fences the pearls," said Jason.

"She won't, she likes them too much, and that's not what she was after," said John.

"What was she after?" asked Jason.

"My fingerprints. It was printer toner mixed with graphite on the safe, it gives a good pull and it's untraceable," said John.

Jason then said, "Fascinating, you two should exchange notes over coffee,"

"So now you're trying to set me up with a jewel thief?" said John.

"At this point, I'd set you up with a chimpanzee, if it brought you back to the world," Jason said to counter what John said.

"There is nothing out there for me, my grandparents forgot about me, and my friends abandon me," said John.

"And that's the problem. You hung up the cape and the cowl, but you never moved on, to start all over, to find a life, to find someone," said Jason.

John closed his eyes to keep tears away and said, "Jason . . . I did find someone, two girls,"

"And you lost one, and the other rejected you, but that's all part of living, but you're not living, you're just waiting, hoping for things to get bad again. Remember when you left Gotham, before this, before Batman. You were gone five years, five years me and Piper waited, hoping that you wouldn't come back," said Jason. John looked at him confused, but Jason continued.

"Every year, we took a holiday, we went to Florence. There is this café on the banks of the Arno,"

_Both Piper and Jason looked younger and entered the café, they both sat down and started talking_

"Every fine evening we'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. We had this fantasy . . . that we would sit across the table and see you there, with a new family, and maybe a girlfriend," said Jason.

_Jason looked around and stared at a little boy his back facing Jason, with his father, mother, and sister there._

"You wouldn't say anything to us, nor us to you, but we both know that you made it, that you were happy," said Jason

_The little boy turned around, and Jason looked somewhere else quickly, and his order arrived._

Jason continued, "I never wanted you to come back to Gotham . . . I always knew that there was nothing here for you, except pain and tragedy, and I wanted something for you than that," Jason started to leave, he turned around and said, "I still do,"

…..

"They wash up here a couple of times a month, or more when it gets colder," said a man to Rand near the end of a sewage line. "Homeless, sheltering in the tunnels. We pulled him from the basin, but other than that we didn't touch him," continued the man.

When they arrived, they found a teenage boy dead. Rand saw the boy's face and his partner asked, "What?"

"Name's Jimmy, he's from St. Swithin's. It's the boys' home where I coach some ball there," said Rand.

…..

Rand arrived at St. Swithin's and went to talk to the father, "Jimmy hadn't been around for months," said Father Tim.

Rand asked, "No? Why?"

"Rand, you know why. He aged out; we don't have the resources to keep boys on after 16," said father Tim.

Rand looked at him and said, "Yeah, but I though the Jackson-Grace Foundation gave money for that,"

"Not for the last couple years, no" said Father Tim.

"Jimmy has a brother here, doesn't he?" asked Rand. Tim said, "Mark, I'll tell him,"

…..

Outside in the courtyard Rand was sitting in the benches talking to Mark, while he was drawing some pictures on the benches with calk. "You know what he was doing in the tunnels?" asked Rand to Mark.

"Lot of guys been going down the tunnels when they age out. They say you can live down there, say there's work down there," Mark said.

"Work? What kind of work you find in the sewers?" asked Rand. "More than you find up here, I guess," said Mark, and Rand chuckled in agreement.

Rand looked at the pictures he's during, and saw it was bats. "So you know about him?" asked Rand.

"Of course," said Mark. He looked at Rand and asked, "Do you think he's coming back?" Rand sigh and said, "I don't know,"

…..

Selina entered a bar at night with the Congressman, she sat him at the bar while she went to the table

"You brought a date?" asked Stryver, Daggett's second in command.

"I like having someone around to open doors for me," said Selina. She grabbed her purse and took a small envelope and said, "Right hand, no partials," she gave the envelope to Stryver and checked the fingerprint's of John.

"Very nice," said Stryver once he was putting it away in his coat pocket. Then Selina said to Stryver, "Not so fast, handsome. You got something for me,"

"Ah, yes" said Stryver, and he gave a signal to his men who locked all doors out.

Selina sigh and said, "Look, I don't know what you plan to do, with Mr. Jackson's fingerprints, but I'm guessing you'll need his thumb. You don't count so good, huh,"

"I count fine. In fact I'm counting to ten, right now" said Stryver, and one of his men pointed a gun at Selina in the head. Selina thought then took her purse and they took the purse away from her and took out the phone.

"My friend's outside, just hit 'send'," said Selina. Stryver hit send and couple minutes later there was a knock on the door, they let Nicole in. She walked to the two and gave her an envelope and said, "This place is a little dead,"

"It live up in a minute, trust me," said Selina to Nicole and Selina gave the envelope to Stryver.

"Is everything ok?" asked Nicole and Selina said, "Great, catch you later," and Nicole left. Stryver checked and smirk.

"It would have been a lot easier . . . to just give me what we agreed," said Selina. Stryver put the envelope away and aim his gun at Selina.

"We can't have loose ends, and even in that dress, no one's gonna miss you," said Stryver.

Selina said, "No . . . but my friend over there, every cop in the city is missing him," The TV in the bar showed the news saying about the Congressman disappearance, when Stryver saw this he said, "That's cute, but they're not gonna be looking in a place like this,"

"I don't know, you did just used his cell phone," said Selina. Stryver's eyes widen in realizing it when he heard tires screeching and Selina stood up and knocked the guard behind her out. Then Stryver took his gun to shoot Selina, but she turned around and knocked the gun out of Stryver's hand and used it to hit him in the face. She then slam his body on the table. The SWAT was outside trying to break in the bar. Selina saw one of Stryver's men coming out of the kitchen to shoot her, then she flipped herself to the other side of the table and use the gun she took form him and shoot all the guards before the SWAT break in. As soon the SWAT break in, she dropped the gun and started screaming, pretending to be a normal women in a bar. When the SWAT went to the back, she stopped crying and got up.

She went to the Congressman and caressed his cheek saying, "Put pressure in that wound sweetheart," the Congressman turned to her when she was leaving and said, "C-Call m-m-me,"

The SWAT and police was outside in the alleyway fighting Stryver's men. Rand entered the bar and saw the congressman and said through his walkie-talkie, "I got the congressman," when he heard the fighting, he went to help. They took cover when a sniper took out some SWAT members, but when more reinforcement arrived the sniper fled. They all converge on the alleyway where the fled to.

Gordon arrived there and saw a manhole, "MAN HOLE! GET THIS UP! GET THE DWP DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Gordon, when they open it up he started to climbed down,

"You three, down with me, you two, you go down and cover the next exit," said Gordon.

When Gordon was in the bottom he carefully advanced forward.

"What, they went down there?" asked Rand when he saw that some of them went down the sewage. Down in the sewers Gordon's men from behind got shoot, and the others started firing where the killer came from, then an explosion killed all of Gordon's men. Gordon was taking cover, when he saw that it might be dangerous to go back he decided to move forward, but he was knocked out.

Back on top when Rand saw the explosion he asked, "We're gonna go down there, right?"

"That was a gas explosion, kid," said a cop.

"Wasn't gas, it's a sewer" said Rand.

"No one goes in till we know what's down there," said the captain.

"We know whose down there, sir, it's the police commissioner," said Rand.

The captain stood up and said, "Someone get this hothead out of here. AND WHERE IS THAT DWP GUY" Rand was pretty embarrassed on what the captain said, and then he left the area and went where they found Jimmy in the morning.

…..

Two mercenaries carried Gordon, when Gordon regained consciousness' he saw bunch of mercenaries working on the wall and saw some teenagers there. What scarred him was some monsters he saw, the same ones he saw in his dreams and when he was little. When Gordon was very young, he could see something's that others can't: monsters, secret symbols, and entrances. After a couple of years he stopped seeing them and he thought it was gone, until now. Then the two mercenaries dropped his body in front of Bane. Gordon saw a girl kneeling on top of a crate sharpening her knife.

"Why are you here?" asked Bane, one of the mercenaries kicked Gordon

"Answer him," he said, but Gordon didn't say anything.

Bane said, "I was asking you,"

"I-It's the police commissioner," said the mercenary nervously. Bane got up, went to him and said, "And you brought him down here?"

"We didn't know what to do . . ." said the mercenary before Bane said, "You panicked and your weakness has cost the lives of three others"

Crystal gave them and 'Oh-you're-in-trouble' look, one mercenary said, "No he's alone . . ." but Bane didn't let him finish and choke him.

"Search him . . . then I'll kill you," said Bane. He was searching Gordon. He took Gordon's speech and gave it to Bane to read, and he took his gun and gave it to Bane nervously. Gordon saw that if he falls the water sewage will carry him out of that area, so he did, and all the mercenaries tried to shoot him. When Gordon's body was gone the mercenary turned to Bane and said, "He's dead,"

"So show me his body," said Bane.

"The water runs out to any of the outflows . . . we'd never find him," the mercenary said. Bane turned to Malcolm, the sniper who killed the SWAT, and he gave Bane a tracking device. He put it on the mercenary's jacket and said, "Follow him,"

"Follow him?" said the Mercenary before Bane shot him and his body fell to the water.

…..

Rand arrived at the end of the sewage tunnel and found Gordon there with a bad leg.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight Rises**

**Ch. 3**

Jason open the door to reveal Dan Rand there.

"I need to see John Jackson," said Rand, and Jason replied, "I'm sorry, John doesn't take unscheduled calls, even from a police officer,"

"And if I go get a warrant for the investigation of Harvey Dent's murder? That still counts as unscheduled?" said Rand in response. Jason had no choice but to let him in.

…..

John entered the room and saw Rand sitting there and asked, "What can I do for you, officer?"

"Commissioner Gordon's been shot. . . He chased a gunman down into the sewers, when I pulled him out, he was babbling about an underground army, monsters from Greek/Roman legends, and a masked man called Bane," said Rand to John. After Rand mentioned monsters that got John's attention.

"Shouldn't you be telling your superior officers about this?" asked John, and Rand said in response.

"They asked me if he saw any giant alligators. . . . He needs you. . . . He needs the Batman," and John was in shocked on how Rand knows about him.

So he tries to combat that by saying, "If Commissioner Gordon thinks . . ."

"Oh, he doesn't know or care who you are. . . . But we've meet before. It was a long time ago. I was a teen. Uh, St. Swithin's, it used to be funded by the Jackson-Grace Foundation, it's an orphanage. My step-mom died when I was small, it was a car accident, and I don't really remember it. But my dad got shot a couple years later over a gambling debt . . . and I remember that one just fine. I go to a foster home one time, and when I turned 12 my real mother came and told me about this special place for people like me for the summer in San Francisco . . . that's where I learn about my heritage . . . where I found out that my mother is a goddess, Bellona. . . . So every summer I go there . . . but I never get to see my mother, I pray to her to come and see me . . . but I never see her. . . . Not a lot of people know what it feels like, do they? To be angry . . . in your bones. . . . I mean, they understand, foster parents, everybody understands . . . for a while. And then they want the angry little kid to do something he knows he can't do and move on. So after a while they stop understanding, and they sent the angry kid to a boys' home. I figured it out too late. You gotta learn to hide the anger, and practice smiling in a mirror . . . it's like putting on a mask. So you showed up this one day, in a cool car, pretty girl in your arms, even for a 12 year old . . . we were so excited, John Jackson, billionaire orphan. I mean, we used to make up stories about you, man. Legends. And, you know, with other kids including in Camp Jupiter, that's all it was, just stories, but . . . right when I saw you, I knew who you really were. I'd seen that look on your face before . . . It's the same one I taught myself. Your mother abandons you, she along with your sister kills your father, step-mother and sister. That's the reason why you fight, the reason for the smile," finishes Rand. John looks away and Rand stands up and says, "I don't know why you took the fall for Dent's murder, but I'm still a believer in the Batman, even if you're not," Rand starts leaving.

"Why did you say that your boys' home used to be funded by the Jackson-Grace Foundation?" asked John, stopping Rand from leaving.

"Because the money stopped. Might be time to get some fresh air, and start to pay attention to details. Some of those details might need your help," said Rand, then he left.

…..

In one room, Jason and John were seeing Rand leaving, "You check that name? Bane?" asked John.

"He's a mercenary, no other known names. Him and his men were behind a coup in West Africa that secured mining operations for our friend John Daggett," said Jason to answer John.

"Now Daggett's brought them here" said John.

"Or so it seems" said Jason, and John asked, "Does Bane have any connection to Annabeth and Crystal?"

"So far, no, none that I can't fine, and I don't know if Bane is a mortal, a mortal that can see through the mist, or a demigod. I'll keep digging," said Jason, and John agreed to it.

"Jason, why did the Jackson-Grace Foundation stop funding boys' homes in the city?" asked John, Jason answered.

"The foundations is funded by the profits of Grace Enterprises. There has to be some,"

"Time to talk to talk to Mr. Fox, I think," said John.

Jason said, "I'll get him on the phone,"

"No, no, no. Do we still have any cars around the place?" asked John. Jason though it through.

"Yes, one or two, assuming Piper didn't take one"

John was leaving and said, "I need an appointment at the hospital for my leg, with a demigod doctor, a son of Apollo will be useful,"

"Which hospital?" asked Jason, "Whichever one Jim Gordon's in" said John.

Then John got on the Lamborghini and left to the hospital.

…..

"I have seen worst cartilage in knees," said John's doctor.

"That's good" said John, and the doctor said, "No. That's because there is no cartilage in your knee and not much of any use in your elbows or your shoulders. Between that and the scar tissue in your kidneys, the 3rd degree burns and cuts, the residual concussive damage to your brain tissue and general scarred-over quality of your body, and that some cannot be healed by your water abilities . . . all in all, I think this is a bad health for you in this age for a demigod, if it was a mortal, he'll be dead. Lucky for you, my father had been experimenting," he came back with a box full of needles, "My father made an antidote that is more effective than your water abilities and Ambrosia. Inside these needles are a mixture of Nectar and water, I'm going to inject two right now, after that inject the next one in 12 hours and the next one and the next one, until it's done. After 24 hours of injecting the last the needle, you won't need that crane anymore, and your healing abilities with water with improve. But I don't recommend that you do another quest in a couple years and go heli-skiing, Mr. Jackson," said the doctor.

John said, "Right," he injected the two needles in John and left.

.

John got up and put a mask on, went to a window and opens it. He grabbed a rappelling stick and rappels down to the floor where Gordon is.

.

"We were in this together . . . then you were gone," said Gordon.

John then said in his Batman voice that he hasn't used in a while, "The Batman wasn't needed anymore. We won,"

"Based on a lie . . . and now there's another evil rising where we tried to bury it. The Batman . . . has to come back," said Gordon.

"What if he doesn't exist anymore?" John asked.

"He must, he must" said Gordon. John got up and left the hospital.

…..

John was on the car looking at the tracker and saw that Selina Soares was in the apartment complex.

.

Selina was looking at herself in the mirror all ready to go to a party, she then heard voices outside her apartment. "YOU TOOK MY WALLET, DIDN'T YOU," yelled a man to Nicole.

"No I didn't," she said.

"YOU F- YOU TOOK MY WALLET," he was about to punch her, until Selina came behind him and grabbed his hand.

"Get out," she said.

"She took my- Ah" then Selina slammed him to the wall and growled, "Now,"

She let him go and ran, "I don't know what he's so upset about. There's only 60 bucks in here," said Nicole.

"Probably the watch," said Selina, she smirked and showed Nicole the watch she took. Nicole laugh, and Selina tossed her the watch.

.

John saw her got on the cab and started to follow her.

…..

When John arrived he saw a lot of paparazzi cameraman taking picture of some famous people entering the party. When John arrived a paparazzi asked, "Who's that,"

"A stiff can barely climb out of his sports car," said one, after they saw John trying to get out with his cane.

"No, that's John Jackson," said one paparazzi, then all started to say to John to look at them and start to take pictures. John was trying to block all the light, and then pressed a button to shut off all cameras.

"I'm not sure if my assistant . . ." started John to lady with the guest list, but she said, "Right through here, Mr. Jackson,"

"Oh, thank you," said John.

.

John was looking at Selina dancing with an older man, both had mask on, "John Jackson, at a charity ball," said a women to John, a mask was covering her face.

John found out who it was, "Ms. Forte, isn't it," he said.

She took her mask off and said, "Even before you became a recluse, you never came to these thing,"

"The proceeds go to the big fat spread. It's not about charity, no it's about feeding the ego of whichever society hag laid this on," said John, finishing with a smile.

"Actually, this is my party, Mr. Jackson," she said, and John's smile disappeared.

She continued by saying, "And the proceeds will go where they should, because I paid for the big fat spread myself,"

"That's very generous of you," said John getting uncomfortable.

Forte continued, "You have to invest if you want to restore balance to the world. Take our clean-energy project, for example,"

"Sometimes the investment doesn't pay off. . . I'm sorry" said John.

"You have a practice apathy, Mr. Jackson, but a man who doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune to save it . . . and isn't so wounded when it fails that he goes into hiding," said Noel. John was just sitting there speechless, "Have a good evening, Mr. Jackson," she said and left. John was there and said to himself, "Huh, I thought Artemis was the only one to make me speechless if she finds my mistakes,"

.

"Mind if I cut in," said John to Selina and her dance partner. He gave Selina to John, and he gave him his crane. Both John and Selina started dancing, he saw Selina's face and said, "Oh, you don't seem happy to see me,"

"You were supposed to be a shut-in," said Selina.

"I felt like some fresh air," said John.

"Why didn't you call the police?" she asked.

"I have a powerful friend who deals with things like this. That's a brazen costume for a cat burglar," said John. Selina smirked and asked, "Yeah? Who are you pretending to be?"

"John Jackson, eccentric billionaire," said John. John decided to change the subject and asked her, "Who's your date?"

"His wife is in Ibiza. She left her diamonds behind, though, worried they might get stolen," finished Selina with a fake worried look.

John didn't by it and said, "It's pronounced 'Ibiza' You wouldn't want these folks realizing you're a crook, not a social climber,"

"You think I care what anyone in this room thinks of me?" asked Selina.

"I doubt you care what anyone in any room thinks of you," said John.

"Don't condescend, Mr. Jackson, you don't know a thing about me,"

"Well, Selina Soares, I know you you're a demigod, granddaughter of Hermes and Aphrodite. I know you ran away from Camp two years ago, I know you came here from your walk-up in Old Town a modest place for a master jewel thief, which means that either you're saving up for retirement or . . . you're in deep with the wrong people," said John.

Selina just gave him a amuse smile and said, "Well, it looks like the grandson of Athena did his homework. You don't get to judge me because you were born in the master bedroom of Grace Manor . . ."

". . . actually I was born in New York, Olympus," said John cutting her off, but she continued, "I started out doing what I do. Once you've done what you had to, they never let you do what you want to,"

"Start fresh," he said, trying to imply what she's saying.

"Ugh. There's no fresh start in today's world, any 12-year-old with a cell phone could find out what you did. Everything we do is collected and qualified, everything sticks," said Selina.

John asked, "Is that how you justify stealing?"

"I take what I need from those who have more than enough, I don't stand on the shoulders of people with less," said Selina.

"Robin Hood?"

"I think I'd do more to help someone than most of the people in this room . . . than you," said Selina.

"You think you're assuming a little too much?" asked John. She smirk and said, " Maybe you're being unrealistic about what's really in your pants other than your wallet,"

"Ouch," said John.

"You think all this can last? There's a storm coming, Mr. Jackson," said Selina. They stop dancing, and started to whisper in John's ear, "You and your friend better batten down the hatches, because when it hits you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us,"

"You sound like you're looking forward to it," said John, after she said it.

"I'm adaptable," said Selina with a seductive smile.

"Those pearls do look better on you than they did in my safe," said John. His hand went to her neck and unclipped the necklace and said, "But I still can't let you keep them," she stopped John and then slammed her lips to his with a kiss, when she broke off she left.

"You- you scared her off!" exclaimed the man Selina was dancing with. John grabbed his cane from the man and said, "Not likely,"

.

John was exiting and was looking all over his coat and pants, "Must have lost my ticket," he said, the man said, "You're wife said you were taking a cab home,"

"My wife?" asked John.

.

Selina was driving the Lamborghini over the speed limit smiling at herself.

…..

John got on the limo, he saw Jason and Piper smiling at him, "Shut up," said John. Both chuckled, Jason told the driver to drive and Piper asked, "Just you, John?"

John gave her a glare, she smiled and Piper said, "Don't worry, John, it takes a little charms to get back in the swing of things" Jason was laughing and John groan.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight Rises**

**Ch. 4**

At Grace Enterprises, John was waiting for Mr. Fox, until he came into the room and said, "Jonathan Chase Jackson, as I live and breathe. What brings you out of cryo-sleep, Mr. Jackson?"

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, even if you have lost most of my money," said John.

Mr. Fox sat down on his desk and said, "Actually, you did that. If you funnel your entire R and D budget into a fusion project that you then mothball . . . your company is unlikely to thrive,"

"What are my options?" asked John, "Well, if you're unwilling to turn on the machine," said Fox.

John sigh and said, "I can't. I can't, Lucius,"

"Well, then sit tight. Your majority keeps Daggett at bay while we figure out a future for the energy program with Noel Forte. She has supported the project all the way," said Fox, John nodded.

"She's smart, and . . . quite lovely," Fox said smiling at John. John just glared at him; Fox slightly chuckled and said, "We all want what's best for you, John. . . . Show her the machine,"

"I'll think it over," said John.

He started to get up and Fox asked, "Anything else?"

"Nope. Why?" John asked.

Fox stood up and said, "These conversations used to end with an unusual request,"

"I retired," said John sighed sadly.

"Mm-hm . . . Well, let me show you some stuff anyway," said Fox, he pressed a button on the desk and the bookshelf opened up to revel a secret elevator, "Just for old times' sake," said Fox.

…..

They reached the basement to find it almost empty, "I figure you'd have this place down," said John.

"Oh, it was always shut down, officially," said Fox.

John saw some models of his original bat mobile: The Tumbler. John asked, "All this new stuff,"

"After your father died and Mr. Grace retired, Grace Enterprises set up 14 defense subsidiaries. For years, I've been shuttering and consolidating all the different prototypes under one roof . . . my roof," said Fox

"Why," asked John.

"Keep them from falling into the wrong hands," said Fox.

John and Fox were opening up a section, when John saw the vehicle, "Oh, now you're just showing off,"

Fox smiled, he went to the hover and said, "This is the last thing we've received form Hyper-Tech industry. One of Hephaestus project, which his son's started in Hyper-Tech, and we helped. Defense Department projects for tight geometry urban pacification. Rotors are configured to maneuver between buildings without recirculation,"

"What's it called?" asked John

"Oh, it has a long uninteresting Grace Enterprises designation. I just took the liberty to calling it the Bat . . . and yes Mr. Jackson it does come in black," said Fox, both John and Fox smiled and chuckle.

"Works fine, except for the autopilot. Takes a better mind than mine to fix it,"

"Better mind?" asked John,

"Well, I was trying to be modest. A less busy mind . . . yours," said Fox.

…..

John was injecting the last of the needles the doctor gave him. And he was groaning in pain.

"Is it really painful?" asked Jason

"Your very welcome try it Jason," John said angrily.

Jason smiled and said, "Happy watching,"

John stood up and started walking. Over the past few days we was getting better at it and also been cutting himself deeply. No John is not an emo, but testing if his healing powers has improve. And it did improve greatly.

"Not bad," said John

John surged all of his power at his leg. When he hit the wall, it cracked and some bricks fell.

"Not bad at all," said John in awe.

Jason the saw John walking to the platform and saw his suit rising from the floor and said to him.

"If you're seriously considering going back out there you should hear the rumors surrounding Bane,"

"Im all ears," John said.

Jason then continued, "There is a prison in Greece that the gods invented during ancient times. A pit where men are thrown to suffer and die. Close to the doors of death and is like Tartarus, but is for demigods and mortals that crossed the gods. I thought is a myth, but when we went to shut the Doors of Death we saw the prison. But sometimes a man rises from the darkness. Sometimes the pit sends something back,"

"Bane,"

"Bane. Born and raised in hell on earth," said Jason.

"Born in a prison?" asked John

"No one knows why, or how he escaped. But they do know that once he did . . . he was trained by Luke and Annabeth," said Jason.

John got mad when he heard those names, "Bane was a member of The League of Shadows?" he said.

"Then he was excommunicated. And any man who is too extreme for Luke . . . is not to be trifled with," finished Jason

"I didn't realize I was known for trifling with criminals," said John.

"That was then. And you can strap up your leg and put your mask back on, but that doesn't make you what you were," said Jason

"If this man is everything that you say he is. . . Then this city needs me," said John

"The city needs John Jackson. Your resources. Your knowledge. It doesn't need your body, or your life. . . That time's past," said Jason.

"You're afraid that if I go back out there, I'll fail," John said.

Jason shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that you want to,"

Jason then started leaving. John understand that Jason is nervous for him, but like John said earlier: 'This city needs me' So he turned around and started to put his suit on.

...

Near a Gotham building you can hear a bell ringing. Not a church bell or a school bell. But of the stock exchange. The main room is crowed and people are yelling for the stocks and all. Outside of the room, two men were talking while one was having his shoe shined.

"You can't short the stock because John Jackson goes to a party. Jacksom coming back is change and change is either good or bad. I vote bad," said one of the man.

"On what basis?" asked the other.

"I flip a coin," he shrugged and started to look at a women that passed by.

A big courier messenger with a red helmet was passing through security. He crossed the metal detector and it was beeping.

"Hey, rookie, lose the helmet. We need faces for camera," said security women stopping him from continuing.

When his shoe was polish, the man gave the polisher money and went back to the main room. When a janitor on the stairs was checking for the area was clear he took out his gun. The polisher also took out the gun and started to go in the main room. When the big man took of the helmet, it revealed to be Bane. He hit the security women with the helmet and he slammed his helmet at a security guard. Then he grabbed another security guard's hand with the gun pointed somewhere else and hit his stomach, then made him shoot another guard. When he was done he knocked him down. When the two men with guns entered the room, Crystal then appeared out of hiding and fired her gun at someone and the other two started shooting at people or in the air. Bane then entered the main room then started to look at them. Then he went to the guy who had his shoe polished.

"This is a stock exchange. There's no money you can steal here," he said.

Bane checked his card on his jacket and said, "Really? Then why are you people here?"

He brought his to a computer and snapped his neck by slamming it to desk. He took his card and put it the computer. One of the mercenaries took his tablet computer and started working.

.

The police then arrived outside the stock exchanged.

"You gotta get in there," said someone probably the manager to the captain.

"This is a hostage situation," said the captain.

"No, no, no. This is a robbery. They have direct access to the online trading desk," he said sounding more frantic.

"I'm not risking my men for your money," the captain said.

.

Dan got out of his car and went to a construction truck and said to the driver, "Sir, we have to ask you to move. We have a situation,"

.

"It's not our money, it's everybody's money," the manager said

"Really? Mine's in my mattress," said a cop behind him.

"You don't put these guys down, that stuff in your mattress might be worth a whole hell of a lot less," said the manager.

To end this argument the captain said, "Cut off the fiber cable and take out that cell tower,"

"Thank you," said the manager and left.

.

"They cut the fiber. Cell's working," said a mercenary.

"For now," said Bane.

.

"Where am I supposed to move it," asked the driver to Dan.

"Back it up," said Dan. Then they heard the alarm and saw street barriers, "Stay right there ok," said Dan.

.

"How much longer does the program need?" asked Bane.

The mercenary looked and answered, "8 minutes,"

Bane nodded and said, "Time to go mobile,"

Then the mercenaries started to shout at the hostages to get up and get out. Bane went to the guy who was holding his helmet and took it, "Thank you," he said.

.

The police were ready to fire at them. Then they saw the hostages leaving carefully, but the police still got there guard up. A sniper in the room saw a light on the backround, "I got something," Then four dirt bikes got out, but the police didn't fire because each had a hostage. Bane then dumped his hostage and Crystal was behind him on the bike getting her gun ready just in case.

"Go. Go," said the captain. And police got on their vehicles and started to chase them.

…..

When Bane, Crystal, and their men entered the tunnel, a police car did and started chasing them.

"Shoot the tires," said the driver

"There's no shot," said the other cop.

.

On Dagget's home he saw the news and saw that Bane was being chased by the police.

.

"What's going on with the lights?" asked the driver.

The tunnels lights were indeed turning off. Then they heard something pass them. The passenger cop recognized the shadow thanks to the light in the distance and on the side of the figure.

"It can't be," he said smiling.

"What the hell is that?" asked the driver in confusion.

"Oh, boy, you are in for a show tonight, son," said the vet cop.

When the lights turned off by one of the bikers. His bike was off and the hostage was running screaming for help. The mercenary was about to shot him until John knocked him out. He stopped his bat-pod and took out an EMP gun. He fired and it stopped the mercenary in front of him. John was about to put it away until it was shot. He looked at the rookie cop with an 'Are-you-serious' look.

"Sorry," he said.

John put it away and started his bat-pod again. The he continued chasing the others.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself," yelled the vet to the n00b.

.

"LET'S GO," yelled to everyone. "You, get in. They spotted the Batman," he said to Dan.

.

John saw the cops arresting the mercenary that he stopped with his EMP gun. He sped up the bat-pod to faster to catch up to Bane.

.

"Call everyone in. Every car patrol, beat cop, off-duty too. Pull them in now," said the captain to through his walkie-talkie.

"I'm gonna do what Jim Gordon never could," he said to Dan.

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to take down the Batman," he said back with already victory smile.

…..

Selina was in Dagget's home with her cat outfit trying to break in to one of Dagget's vaults. When she heard the news caster mention Batman's return, she turn to the screen.

"Well, what do you know," she said.

…..

In Olympus the gods again were arguing on something not important.

"Excuse me, but I think we better see this," said Hermes.

A big flat screen TV descend from the ceiling and the news station of Gotham appeared saying 'The Return of the Batman' When Athena saw this she gasp and the others had a look of shock.

…..

"MYLADY, MYLADY," screamed Linda in the woods.

Artemis was napping on one of the branches of a tree and opens her eyes to see Linda trying to find her. She then landed in front of her.

"What is it," she said little sleepy.

"Come quick," she said little happily.

The arrived at her tent and pulled out a device of Hephaestus and she saw the news program. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, her eyes getting watery.

"John,"

…..

Catherine and Lily were talking by the lake in Camp Half-Blood skipping the campfire. Chiron came to them

"Come and see this," he said to the girls

They arrived at the campfire and a IM screen appeared with the news broadcasting. Both Catherine and Lily eyes' widen in shock.

"He's back," they said in unison.

…..

Back in Gotham John was catching up to them. Crystal saw him and smirked.

"Nice to see you too little brother," she said and started to fire at him.

John was dodging her bullets as best he can. Crystal took out a new Greek fire flame thrower and fired it at him. John dodged some and some he put out with his water powers.

'Crazy as ever,' said John in his head.

Bane went close to the other mercenary and checked his computer. When he put it back he told him to continue. Bane then made a U-turn and passed John. Crystal flip him off when they passed. John then shook his head and continues to chase the mercenary with the computer.

.

_"One bike pulled off. No hostage. Shall we pursue?"_ asked cop to the captain through radio.

The captain was thinking on what to do, "Negative stay on the Batman," he said.

"He's getting away," said Dan to the captain.

"Who do you wanna catch? Some robber or the son of a bitch who killed Harvey Dent?" said the captain to Dan.

…..

Selina finally opened the safe and saw it was empty. She then closed it angrily.

.

"8 years, and he had to pick tonight," said Dagget angry at Batman.

"He's drawing the cops off Bane," said Stryver to Dagget.

…..

The last mercenary made a right and John speed up and missed the turn to catch him easier. Later when he passed a lamp post the trap caught the hostage off his bike, and the mercenary crashed with the Bat-pod and fell off. John then went to him and knocked him out cold. He took his computer to check it. Then the police were surrounding him from all sides and a helicopter above him. He got a piece of the tablet and then tossed it. He got on the Bat-pod and figure out a way to get out. He saw a truck carrying cars. He made the bat-pod turn to that direction. He fired his cannons to make a ramp for him to use and he did. When he did, he got on another freeway. The cops then started chasing him again.

.

_"We lost him,"_ said a cop

"How could you lose him?" asked the captain.

_". . . he's got a lot of firepower,"_

"What, AND YOU DON'T," yelled the captain.

John then was returning back to downtown.

_"He's heading back downtown,"_ said the cop

"The he's dumb as he dresses," said the captain to Dan.

"Close it off gentlemen," he said with another victory smile.

.

John realized that he's surrounded again. But like his grandma; Athena, he's got a backup plan. He made a left turn to an alleyway and the police close it off. Dan and the captain arrived at the scene.

"Like a rat in a trap, gentlemen," said the captain. He got the speakers out and was about to talk to him to surrender. But the Bat light's turn on and it was revving up.

"You might have the wrong animal there, sir," said the vet cop. The Bat went over them and left with force. Dan went to the captain.

"You sure it was him?" he asked with a light smirk.

…..

Gordon, the gods, the camp, and Artemis were glad to see their demigod hero back. Mostly Artemis.

…..

"Bane says the Batman interfered, but the task was accomplished," said Stryver to Dagget after talking to Bane.

"What about the men they arrested," he asked.

"He said, and I quote, 'They would die before talking,'" said Stryver.

Dagget smiled and said, "Where does he find these guys? Open the champagne," Then he went to a room to celebrate.

"And can we get some girls in here?" asked Dagget.

"Careful what you wish for," Selina said. She then grabbed him when he entered the room where she was. She tossed him to the ground and kept hitting him until he was pinned to a wall. He took out a gun, but she use her heel that was knife to stop him and started to choke him.

"Cat got your tongue?" she said seductively.

"You dumb bitch," said Dagget.

"Nobody ever accused me of being dumb," she said.

"You're dumb . . . for coming here tonight," said Dagget. Dagget groan in pain when Selina's hands was gripping his neck harder and the knife in her heels were dangerously close to his wrist.

"I want what you owe me," she said dangerously. She then heard a gun click pointed at her head.

"Want . . . doesn't get," said Dagget. Selina then released him.

"Nice outfit . . . those heels make it tough enough to walk?" asked Stryver still pointing his gun at her.

"I don't know," she said. And she kicked with her heels at his leg and he groan in pain. "Does they?" she asked. Then she took Stryver's gun and pointed it at Dagget's head.

"So where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Dagget said trying to sound dumb.

Selina's patience was wearing thin, "The program. The "Clean Slate,"

"The ultimate tool for a master thief with a record," he said.

Just then, Dagget's guards came in. Selina used Dagget as a body shield. She went to a window and went through it with him. They landed on a lift, and she broke the rope to land them on the ground. When they reached the ground, she took him and throw him on the ground. She got on top with the gun pointed on her neck.

"Where is it," she asked again even more dangerously.

"The Clean Slate? Where you type in someone's name, date of birth and in a few minutes they're gone from every database on earth? . . . Sounds a little too good to be true?" Dagget said.

"You're lying," she hissed and she continued, "Rykin Data took it to prototype stage,"

Dagget then counter, "That's why I bought them. . . . But they had nothing . . . just a gangland myth," Selina got up and was breathing hard. She closed her eyes to control her anger. She open them when she heard a growl. She looked and saw some monsters and some thugs surrounding her. She got Dagget up and pointed the gun on his HEAD.

"Stay back!" she yelled at them. "I'm not bluffing,"

"They know," John said in his Batman voice on top of a railing. "They just don't care," he said.

A mercenary engaged her, and she shot her gun at him. The others started to approach her. John came down and knocked a thug out. He took out celestial bronze batarangs and threw them at the monsters. When it hit them, they disintegrated to gold dust. He started to fit with the mercenary along with Selina. She was about to aim her gun at a thug, until John came and knocked it off her hand.

"You gotta to be kidding," she said.

"No guns. No killing," he said to her.

"WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT," she said.

They went back to fight the others. When they were done, more mercenary came and started firing guns at them. John ran to the edge and jumped down. Selina followed, she saw what John landed. A vehicle. She turn back to see Bane and Crystal coming to them. She jump and landed on the Bat.

"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange men," she said.

"This isn't a car," John said back to her. The engines were alive and it was ascending from the ground. Bane and Crystal saw the Bat taking off to the sky.

"Why does my brother get wonderful toys?" said Crystal.

…..

While John was piloting the Bat, Selina was getting nervous.

"Don't worry, Zeus is not going blast us off the sky," said John sensing her tense. Selina just smirked. When John landed on the roof a building she got off.

"See you around," she said

"You're welcome," said John to her.

"I had it under control," Selina said to John. He got off and went to her.

"Those weren't street thugs. They were trained killer. And it looks like you didn't have celestial bronze weapons on you. I saved your life. In return, I need to know what you did with John Jackson's fingerprints," John said.

Selina just smiled and said, "Jackson wasn't kidding about a powerful friend. . . . I sold his prints to Dagget. For something that doesn't even exist," she rolled her eyes at herself for thinking about a device like the Clean Slate.

"I doubt many people get the better of you," he said

"Hey, when a girl desperate. . ." said Selina smiling.

John asked, "What's he gonna do with them?"

"I don't know . . . but Dagget seemed pretty interested in that mess at the stock market," Selina said. John heard a helicopter, and saw it was a police one.

"Miss Soares . . ." John said until he turned around and she disappeared. "So that's what that feels like," John said to feeling he gives people when he just disappears.

…..

Jason was looking at the news report on the batcomputer with Piper there as well. They heard a whirring sound outside the waterfall. Then the Bat then appeared from the waterfall and it landed on the platforms. John got out and took his cowl off.

"I see from the television coverage that you got your taste in destruction back," said Jason to John. He was walking towards them to the batcomputer.

"I retrieved this," said John showing them the piece he took from the computer tablet.

"Aren't police supposed to be investigating that?" asked Piper.

"They don't have the tools to analyze them," John said.

Piper just said, "They would if you gave them to them,"

"One man's tool is another man's weapon," said John.

"In your mind, perhaps. But there aren't many things you can't turn into a weapon," Jason said.

"You guys, enough. The police weren't getting it done," John said getting agitated with Jason and Piper.

"Perhaps they might have if you hadn't made a sideshow of yourself," said Jason.

"You thought I didn't have it in me," said John

"You led a bloated police force on a merry chase with a bunch of new toys from Fox," Piper then said.

"She's right. And what about him," said Jason pointing to the batcomputer screen with Bane fighting the guards at the stock exchange. "What about when you come up against him? What then?" Jason asked.

"I'll fight harder. I always have," John simply said. He sat down on the chair in front of the batcomputer.

"For the love gods John, look! His speed, his ferocity, his training," said Piper pointing at the screen. She continued, "I see the power of belief. I see the League of Shadows resurgent,"

"Jason, didn't you saw he was excommunicated?" asked John to Jason turning to him.

"By Luke Castellan. Who leads them now?" asked Jason.

"Luke was the League of Shadows, and I beat him. Annabeth is just leading the now small group. Bane is just a mercenary," said John to them. He inserted the piece to the computer and it was scanning. "Trades of some kind. Coded," he said. Then his fingerprints appeared and he said, "And my fingerprints, courtesy of Selina Soares," When he was done he grabbed the piece and gave it to Jason

"Give this to Fox. He can crack the code and tell us what trades they were executing," John said. He got up until a bright flash appeared behind him and a voice

"Wow, you really did good down here," said Athena. John stops and tries to control himself. He turns to his grandparents with a fake smile.'

"Grandma and grandpa, what do I owe this pleasure," he said to them.

Athena and Poseidon smiled. "Nothing were here to tell you a warning," Poseidon said.

John smiled a real smile and started to laugh. His grandparents looked at him strangely, as well as Jason and Piper.

"That's it . . . That's all you're here for," said John when he got control of himself a little bit.

"Yes," said Athena simply confused. John laughed again more harder.

"No, 'John, good work out their' or 'How are you doing over these last couple of years,'" said John with a glare at them. Athena and Poseidon looked at him with sadness.

"We're sorry, but we had so mu . . ." Athena said

"Don't give me that bull," John said interrupting Athena. She started to get angry.

"John really, you don't understand. We've been busy since the wedding,"

"Really. Visiting Catherine, and your new adoptive children without checking up on me. I do so fell the love," John said sarcastically. "6 years ago, when I found out the truth, you two promise to at least visit from time to time. So where have you guys been: 'We've been busy,'" John mockingly.

"Fine, don't get the warning and die then," said Athena with venom in her voice.

"Good to know I was never loved by my family," said John and that hurt both his grandparents. They just left before they showed any pain in their faces.

"John that's was uncalled for," said Piper. John just shrugged. Jason stopped Piper before she said something else.

…..

"I'll get this to Mr. Fox, but no more. I've sewn you up, I've set your bones, but I won't bury you. . . . I've buried enough people in my lifetime" Jason said to John stopping him from climbing the stairs to his room.

"You guys will leave me. After all we've been through and what I went through. You guys were the only persons I can depend upon after everybody else stop caring," said John little pain in his voice.

"You see only one end to your journey . . . leaving is all me and Piper have to make you understand. You're not Batman anymore; you have to find another way. If you really care about us as like to you," said Jason

Jason continued, "You used to talk about finishing, about a life beyond that awful cave,"

"Jason, Melissa died knowing that we decided to be together. When I settled that I loved Artemis more, I was hoping to do the same with her. But when Melissa died, and Artemis rejected me, I just can't move one. Beside Melissa couldn't," said John.

"What if she had?" Jason asked.

"Then she did, I can't change that," John said.

"What if before she died she wrote a letter saying she chose Harvey Dent over you and that she was pregnant with their child? . . . And what if . . . to spare you pain . . . because of Artemis rejection . . . I brunt that letter?" Jason asked hesitantly.

John got angry at Jason and said a low dangerous tone, "How dare you use Melissa . . . to try and stop me? I could accept the fact that Melissa choose him over me and that she was pregnant . . . but using he to stop me?" he shook his head disapprovingly. John's eyes were getting watery aswell as Jason's.

"I'm using the truth, John. Maybe it's time we all stopped trying to outsmart the truth and let it have its day . . . I'm sorry," said Jason.

"You're sorry? You except to destroy my world . . . and then think that we're going to shake hands?" asked John.

"No, no, no. . . . I know what this means." He said.

John crossed his arms and asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means your hatred, and it also means losing someone that I have cared for . . . since I first heard his cries echo through the halls of Olympus. . . . But it also means saving your life . . . and that is more important," said Jason.

John was slowing controlling his anger and his tears, "Goodbye, Jason," said John and he turned to his room. When he reached he cried he realized that he was truly alone now . . . and it hurt.

* * *

**So let me guess, you guys want me to explain myself. Wel here it goes. I got a job, i started my senior year, my computer caught a virus, when i got it fixed the internet wasnt working. So i worked on doing the chapters, but with work i only got to chapter 7. I made a one-shot for another stroy, i got a nasty review and it put me out of comminssion for a while. While that review was nasty, it made me re-upload the first couple chapters to make it better, althought i dont think it got better. English is my second language so yeah.**

**FWI. Writing stories is a hobby, not a job, so dont expect a quick update next time. Im still doing the story, but im a senior and heading to college next year so im not going to have enough time to work on the story. Im not abondoning it, im just not going to work as fast as you guys want me too.**

**WHO PRE-ORDER ARKHAM ORIGINS? I DID AND I CANT WAIT :) I also pre-order Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag and i also cant wait for it :) Who seen Man of Steel? I did and was fu***** awesome. Now the sequel being The World's Finest now I cant wait. Who seen The Wolverine? I did witch means i cant wait to see X-Men: Days of Future Past. Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters was good and better then the first.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight Rises**

**Ch. 5**

John was woken by the doorbell the next morning. He got up and put on his robes.

"Jason?" John asked. Then the memories came back to him, "Oh, right," he said to himself. He reached the door and opens it to reveal Mr. Fox.

"Ah, morning John," he said.

"Morning," said John. He let Fox in.

"Page 3," Fox said to John while handing him the newspaper.

Fox continue saying, "Seems you made a series of large put options on the future exchange verified by thumbprint. Those options expired at midnight last night," John opened the paper and read the title: _John Jackson and the Graces Doubles Down and Loses_. He started reading while Fox was continuing speaking.

"Long-term, we may prove fraud. But for now, you and Jason are completely broke and Grace Enterprises is about to fall into the hands of John Dagget,"

"The weapons. We can't let Dagget get his hands on Applied Sciences," said John when he realized that he's losing Grace Enterprises.

"Applied Sciences is all locked up and off the books," said Fox to John. John just sighs in relived.

"But the energy project, however, is a different story," said Fox. John was thinking.

"Noel Forte. Let's convince the board to get behind her. Let's show her the reactor," said John and gave Fox the paper back.

"We're meeting her in 35 minutes, so you better get dressed," said Fox looking from his watch. John left and go changed.

…..

Noel arrived at the docks and met Fox there.

"You brought me out here to show me this, Mr. Fox?" asked Noel considering she's in the docks and a construction cabin.

"Just bear with me, Ms. Forte," said Fox to her. They entered the cabin and went behind the desk. "Please keep hands and feet inside the car at all times," he said and clicked some buttons. Then the floor started to descend.

"This is it, isn't," said Noel in realization.

"The reactor is beneath the river . . . so it can be instantly flooded in the event of a security breach," Fox said.

"Is John Jackson really that paranoid?" she asked.

"I'm gonna plead the fifth on that one," said Fox. When they reached the bottom, they saw the reactor with the core in the middle of the machine.

"I thought you might want to like to see what your investment built," said John from the control panel. Noel and Fox started to walk to him.

"No fossil fuels. Free clean energy for an entire city," she said with a proud smile. "Three years ago a Russian scientist published a paper on weaponized fusion reactions. One week later, you reactor started developing problems. . . . I think this machine works," continued Noel saying.

"Noel, if it were operational . . . the danger to Gotham would be too great," said John to her.

"Would it make you feel better to know that the Russian scientist died in a plane crash six months ago?" asked Noel sounding hopeful. But John did looked convince.

"Someone will work out what Dr. Pavel did. Someone will figure out a way to make this power source . . . into a nuclear weapon," finish John in a grave tone in the end.

John continued, "I need you to take control of Grace Enterprises and this reactor,"

"To do what with it?" asked Noel.

"Nothing. . . Until we can guarantee its safety," John answered.

Noel thought of another question, "And if we can't?"

"Decommission it and flooded," John said simply.

"Destroy the world's best chance for sustainable future?" she said.

"If the world is not ready, then yes," John nodded.

"John, if you want to save the world, you have to start trusting it," Noel said. John was a loss of words.

"I'm trusting you," he said.

"Doesn't count, you have no choice," she said.

John sighs and said, "I could have flooded this chamber any time in the last three years. I'm choosing to trust you . . . please,"

…..

John arrived at the board room at Grace Enterprises and saw the board members chattering.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. This meeting will now come to order," said Fox and everybody started to take their seats. John was seated at the far end.

"I'd like to point out that we have a non-board member here which is highly irregular, even if his step-family name is above the door," said Dagget

"John Jackson's family and step-family built this company," said one board member.

"And he himself has run it . . ." said another board member until Dagget interrupted.

". . .Into the ground . . . sir. Does anybody disagree? Check the share price this morning. Crazy gambling on futures has not only cost Mr. Jackson his seat it's cost us a lot of money, and he has to go," finished Dagget.

"I'm afraid he has a point, Mr. Jackson," said Fox. John just stood up and left. Dagget was glaring at him when he was leaving.

"Now, back to business," said Dagget.

…..

John came out the door and was loosening his tie. The press was outside and taking picture and asking question. The valet person came to him.

"Mr. Jackson, they're towing your car! I didn't know what to do, they had paperwork," the valet person said. John just nodded and sighed. He didn't know what to do; he lost his friends and family, and his love.

"Look like you need a ride, huh?" asked Dan behind him. John just nodded and went with him. At least he got one supporter.

…..

"HOW THE HELL DID NOEL FORTE GET THE INSIDE TRACK ON THE GRACE BOARD? I MEAN IS SHE BEEN MEETING WITH HIM? SLEEPING WITH HIM?" yelled a very angry Dagget because he didn't have control of Grace Enterprises.

"Not that we know of," said Stryver

"YOU DON'T KNOW MUCH OF ANYTHING, DO YOU?" yelled Dagget in Stryver's face. "WHERE'S BANE?" he asked.

"We told him it was urgent," Stryver simply said.

"OH, WHERE IS THAT MASKED . . ."

"Speak of the devil . . . and he shall appear," said Bane interrupting Dagget.

"WHAT the hell is going on?" asked Dagget little cooled off.

Bane merely answered, "The plan is proceeding as expected,"

"Oh, really," said Dagget with dripping sarcasm. "Do I look like im running Grace Enterprises right now? Your hit on the stock exchange, it didn't work, my friend. And now you have my construction crews going around the city at 24 hours a day. How exactly is that supposed to help my company absorb Jackson's?" finish Dagget having his face close to Bane's.

"Leave us," said Bane to Stryver. He was about to leave until Dagget said, "No, you stay. I'm in charge," Bane then put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

"Do you feel in charge?" Bane asked. Crystal came and told Stryver to leave. When both and Crystal and Stryver left the room Dagget faced Bane again; but with fear.

"I've paid you a small fortune," Dagget whispered.

"And this gives you power over me?" asked Bane.

Dagget was shaking a bit, and then he asked, "What is this?"

"Your money and infrastructure have been important . . ." Bane was saying. He put his hand from Dagget's should to his neck and continued, ". . . till now,"

"What are you?" asked Dagget.

"I'm Gotham's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on," said Bane.

"You're . . . pure evil," said Dagget.

"I'm necessary evil," Bane simply said. Bane then killed Dagget. Both Crystal and Stryver heard it. She walked to him and hugged him.

"Be loyal to us . . ." she purred seductively, and Stryver froze in fear. ". . . or die, handsome," she purred. He gulped and nodded. She smile and left.

…..

Artemis was waiting patiently for two of her huntress to return from their scout mission. The Huntress where in the edge of the city limits of New Orleans, investigating why monsters were rounding up there, and in the other cities with the secret entrance to Olympus. She kept waiting until one of the scouts appeared from the bushes.

"Mylady. We've capture this boy," she said in disgust. The other huntress appeared from the bushes with the demigod in cuffs. Artemis recognized the uniform; it was one of Annabeth's thugs. Artemis went to him; she pulled him up from his hair.

"What are you planning? The last time I heard monsters kill demigods in sight, not fight alongside them. So who are you working for and what are you planning?" she asked in dangerous tone. He just chuckled.

"You can die with the other Olympians . . . bitch," he said smiling evilly. He then screamed in pain when one huntress stabbed him from behind. "Now if you want to die like this, and not in more pain, tell me who you work for and what are you planning?" she asked again.

"I don't know. All I know is that someone will give an order to march to Olympus, but we don't know when. I also know that this guy; the leader is in San Francisco," he said in pain. Artemis let him go and he groan in pain.

"MYLADY, WE'RE BEING ATTACK," said a running huntress towards Artemis. "Monsters has invaded us in the campsite we hold them of, but we had to retreat," she said. Artemis was angry. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, tell the hunters to go to a safe place," she said. The huntress nodded and left. The boy was laughing

"You fool, our numbers is thousands . . . you can't hope to match that same strength with those puny hunters. . . . By the way . . . Annabeth says that John is going to die soon. The Olympians will fall!" he said. He broke a capsule in his mouth and died. Artemis just sighed. She had an idea to go to Olympus and warn the others.

…..

"When you started, why the mask?" asked Dan in the car to John.

"To protect the people closest to me," John said simply.

"But you were a loner, right? You didn't have any family?" he asked little confuse.

"I had Jason and Piper. Besides, there are always people you care about. You just don't realize how much . . . until they're gone. The idea was to be a symbol . . . that Batman . . . could be anybody. That was the point," finished John with a small smile.

"Well, it was damn good to see him back," said Dan.

"Not everybody agrees," said John.

"They'll figure that out in the end," said Dan to cheer him up. John just chuckled.

"Got any special girl Dan?" asked John smirking little bit. He blushed.

"Y-yeah. Her name is Rachael. Rachael Roth, she . . . is a bit strange, but I love her," said Dan.

"Oh, strange how?" John asked.

"Well . . . when I first met her in Camp Jupiter, she was cold and not talkative. Later on she was able to do magic and she's not a child of Hecate. That's when I found out she's a witch, her mother is a teacher in some school in Scotland for witches and wizards. Actually their community doesn't know we exist. And neither do we know they exist, that's why she's so secretive," he said.

"Which Godly parent?" asked John little curious.

"She told me Hades, but I know she's lying. But I won't keep asking her until she's ready," said Dan. John nodded and asked more about her.

"She dresses like a Goth, but she isn't one. She loves dark type books; mostly Edgar Allen Poe's story. Actually her favorite story is _The Raven_, so my nickname to her is Raven. She's actually visiting Camp Half-Blood with the others and she'll visit me in two months. I'll introduce you to her if you want?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, I'll like that," said John nodding.

"Now, tell me something. . . . Is it true your friends with Artemis? THE Artemis, the one who hates men?" asked Dan. John blushed a little and answered' 'yes'. Then he was sad remembering her.

"You got anything on Bane's whereabouts?" John asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got 500 pages of tunnel records and a flashlight. I could use some help, actually," said Dan. John was thinking.

"You know what? Drop me in Old Town," he said.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight Rises**

**Ch. 6**

In Selina's apartment she took out a suitcase in order to start packing. She then heard noises outside her door. She went to find out what was all the noise. When she opened it she saw John and Nicole arguing.

"He's not a mark," started Selina when she found out why they were arguing. She continued, "And he doesn't have a cent to his name, anyway," She then welcomed John inside.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's more than you've got right now," said Selina.

"Actually, they're letting me keep the house," John said.

Selina just smile 'unbelievable' smile and said, "The rich don't even go broke the same as the rest of us, huh?"

John ignored that statement and said, "My powerful friend might hope to change your mind about leaving,"

"And how would he do that?" asked Selina getting little curious.

"By giving you what you want," said John.

"It. Doesn't. Exist," Selina said.

"He says it does. He wants to meet tonight," John said.

"Why?" asked Selina.

"He needs to find Bane. Says you'd know how," John said. Selina was looking at John to see any hints of false, deception, or tricks. She was now thinking.

"Tell him I'll think about it," said Selina to John. John nodded and took another good look at her house.

"I like your place," said John simply. He turn to leave, until Selina stopped him.

"Mr. Jackson," she said. John stopped and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry they took your all your money," she said in a sad tone. John looked at her and saw pass the sad tone.

"No you're not," said John. He then turn and leave.

…..

Dan arrived at Commissioner Gordon's room and entered.

"Can we help you, officer?" asked the captain. Dan nodded and started to walk towards them.

"John Dagget's body was just found in a dumpster an hour ago. Thought you might want to know," said Dan

"Why?" Gordon asked. Dan handed Gordon the folder he was carrying.

"His name's all over these permits I just pulled to, uh, map the tunnels under Gotham. That's MTA maintenance, uh, sewer construction, couple other things," said Dan.

"Where did you get to with the tunnel searches?" asked Gordon to the Captain. The captain said nothing and turned to Dan.

"Remind me to tell detail to keep hotheads out," the captain said harshly to Dan. The captain turned to Gordon and said, "We've had teams down there. It's a huge network,"

"Well, get more men. Work a grid. I want him found," said Gordon.

"Yeah, the, uh, masked man. We're on it," said the captain still thinking is a joke.

"Lose the uniform; you're working for me now. We could use some hotter heads around here," said Gordon to Dan. Dan was a little surprised at the promotion. The captain thought it was a bad idea.

"Sir, that could also be a coincidence," said Dan.

"You're a detective now, son. You're not allowed to believe in coincidence anymore," said Gordon.

…..

Later in the day it started to rain heavily. John arrived by taxi to Grace Manor. He went to the front door and try to open it, but couldn't. John kept trying, but he couldn't. John sigh at being locked out.

"Nobody's answering," said Noel to John. He turned to see her.

"No. . . . I'm on my own," said John.

"Do you have . . . keys?" asked Noel. John stood there little embarrassed.

"Never needed them," John said simply. Then John and Noel went to a different part of the mansion. He used the newspaper that he used for himself for the rain, for Noel. When they reached their destination, John broke inside.

"Hope you didn't like me for my money," said John.

"Suffering builds character," Noel said, trying to dry up. She went to a table pulled the cover off. She saw the picture of: Melissa, Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Artemis.

"I'll take care of your step-parents legacy, John," Noel promised to John. He put a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Who's this?" asked Noel when she picked up the picture of Artemis. John was stricken with sadness. He grabbed the frame and started to look at it.

"Where's Jason and Piper?" she asked. John was hit with another wave of sadness.

"They left . . . taking everything," said John in a hurt whisper. Noel grabbed the picture frame and put it back where it belongs. She cupped John's cheeks and kissed him. John just stood there dumbfounded. She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time he responded. Later into the kiss he remembered Artemis.

"Stop. Stop. Noel . . . stop," said John with little breath.

"What's the matter, John?" asked Noel. She's right, what's the matter? Artemis did reject John, and she abandons him. She hasn't checkup or even stop by and said 'hello'. So why stop? Take this opportunity and het himself a girl. But John feels that deep down he still loves Artemis, and he knows deep down she does aswell.

"I-I . . . I just can't. . . . I'm sorry, Noel," said John. She then got closer and breath on him. John felt something when she did that. She lean in and kissed him. But John quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Noel. I have someone . . . waiting," said John. She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me," she said with a little chuckle. "I got to go. Bye, John," she said. Before she opened the door she said, "I'll still be here if you change your mind," John just smiled and she left. He was curious on to what let her kiss him, even if he did break apart. He was ready to stop her when she started to lean in, so he didn't and when he did, why during the kiss? Who knows? He was getting comfortable in the couch, until the power turn off.

"You. Have. Got. To be kidding me," he said. He sighs and started a fire.

…..

Later in the night, John woke up from his nap and started to head to the Batcave. He suited up, and left to meet Catwomen. He found her in between the train tracks in the Gotham subway. She didn't see him, because he was in the shadows.

"Don't be shy," said Selina. John stepped out of the shadows. "Jackson says you can me the Clean Slate," she said to John.

"That depends," John said simply.

"On what?" she asked.

"On what you want it for. I acquired it to keep it out of the wrong hands," John said.

Selina smile and said, "Still don't trust me, huh? . . . How can we change that?" she said the last part seductively.

"Start by taking me to Bane," said John ignoring her tone.

Selina pouted little bit and sighed disappointedly. "You asked," she whispered to John when she passed him. John started to follow her.

"From here, Bane's men patrol the tunnels. And they're not your average brawlers," said Selina.

"Neither am I," said John. They continued and John went left, while Selina went forward. She encounter one of Bane's men.

"He's behind you," said Selina to the guard. He asked 'who' he turned around and found John hanging upside down.

"Me," he said and knocked him down. Selina encounter another guard and he started to ask her a question. He didn't finish asking her the question when John pulled him in towards the shadows he's hiding. She turned around and started running. Two guards we're patrolling a passage. They heard a noise and one started to fire in a dark room. He was only able to see John by the lights his guns produce. John was dodging every bullet, until he knocked him out. The other guard started running; Selina knocked him out from her hiding area. John appeared right behind her.

"Just through here," she said. She let him go first, and then a door shut between them.

"I had to find a way to stop them trying to kill me," Selina said. John went to the entrance.

"You made a serious mistake," he said dangerously to her.

"Not as serious as yours . . . I fear," said Bane from across the narrow bridge. John turned around and stared at Bane for the first time.

"Bane,"

"Let's not stand on ceremony her . . . Mr. Jackson," he said. Selina eyes widen at realization. John saw both Annabeth and Crystal among the other men. Both John and Bane started walking towards each other. Half way there, John made the first move and had couple of hits that made Bane backed away slowly. John was about to hit him again, until he caught his hand.

"Peace has cost you your strength," he said. He caught John's other hand. "Victory has defeated you," said Bane. He made John hit himself, and kicked him in the chest. John and Bane were throwing each other hits and deflections. John then head butted him, Bane backed few inches by that. He then started to land hits at Bane's mask, but none doing damage to Bane. Bane deflected his kick and hit him in the face. He kicked and made John fell off the railing. John felt water splashing on him, but for some reason, it wasn't helping him. Bane then came down, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a column. John was able to get Bane grip off him and started throwing punches at him. Bane elbowed him on the chest. Bane threw a hit, but John dodged hit and grabbed Bane, and stared hitting his chest. Bane got off his grip and hit John and made him fell to the ground. He kicked John, and John was climbing the stairs and got up. Bane was walking towards him, and dodged a hit from John and hit him square on the stomach. He kicked him off the other stairs from the other side. John grabbed some pellets and threw them at Bane, small explosions around Bane when the pellets detonated.

"Theatricality and deception, powerful agents to the uninitiated. But we are initiated, aren't we, John? . . . Members of The League of Shadows," Bane said. He blocked a kicked from John and dodged two hits. Bane then lifted John off the floor by his neck.

"And you betrayed us," said Bane.

"'Us?' You were excommunicated . . . by a gang of psychopaths," said John desperately trying to get air. Bane then started to hit John on the stomach and threw him.

"I. Am. The League of Shadows. And I'm here to help fulfill Luke Castellan's destiny," said Bane. John saw a waterfall behind him. He concentrated and made it redirect to hit Bane. Upon impact, it made Bane hit the wall. After the water cleared, Bane got up, and clean himself up. John eyes' widened when Bane didn't take any damage. John got angry and use whatever water power he got left and tackled Bane to the ground, he then started hit him in the face. He caught John's hands, made his face go lower, and head butted him. John was tossed, and Bane got up.

"You fight like a younger man. Nothing held back. Admirable . . . but mistaken," said Bane. John prepared his finally trick. He reached to his utility belt and turned all the lights off. If this works, he could knocked Bane out, and he would win. He pressed the button and the lights turned off.

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally? But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. . . . Molded by it. . . . I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then, it was nothing but blinding," said Bane and grabbed John from the neck and hit him and John fell. John was trying to get up, but Bane stopped him. "Shadows betray you, because they belongs to me and my father," said Bane while hitting John in the face. He stopped when the cowl cracked.

"I will show you where I have made my home whilst preparing to bring justice to the world . . . then I'll break you," said Bane. He caught a detonator and detonated the bombs. The ceiling fell and Tumbler fell from the ceiling as well. John saw it and was horrified, he saw Bane's men climbing to the applied sciences basement of Grace Enterprises.

"Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it," Bane said. Crystal was climbing to applied sciences. When she arrived, she was grinning like a madwoman.

"All of my brother's cool toys," she said excitedly and jumping around.

John got up slowly, he was tired and fatigue. But he'll keep fighting until the end.

Bane turned around and saw him, "Ah, yes, I was wondering what will break first," he said. John yelled and tried to punch him, but Bane dodged, hit him in the stomach and then in the back. John was on the ground crawling away from Bane.

"Your spirit . . .," Bane said. He grabbed him from his back and lifted him up and said, ". . . or your body," He released John and kneed him in his spine. John fell unconscious. Annabeth was smiling in success. Crystal saw this and was laughing evilly and jumping around; she went to the bottom and took out a gun. She took off John's cowl and pointed it at his face

"Ohhh, my brother grew so handsome. Too bad. Say goodbye to that pretty face," she said.

"STOP CRYSTAL. Leave him, we got our orders, leave him alive," said Annabeth. Crystal pouted.

"But mommy," said Crystal like a spoiled little girl.

"NO BUTS. TAKE HIM TO THE PIT," yelled Annabeth.

Bane then grabbed a piece of John's cowl and examined it. He tossed it aside. Two men then grabbed John and dragged him away. Selina then left the area quickly.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


End file.
